God Love Her
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Seventeen, couldn't wait to see where the road might lead' DRR companion fic to You Belong With Me.
1. Chapter 1

**God Love Her**

**Summary: 'Seventeen, couldn't wait to see where the rode my lead'**

**A/N: The DRR stories have been seriously neglected [color me sad] and how can there be no teenage fics of the two of them when there is like 46132154 of MSR. So I am writing this one as a companion to You Belong With Me =D. [thanks to Andreakayy for helping me decide on their activity and Teliko.X3 for telling me to write it :D]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them Sam I Am, I don't not own them...fracking damn.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Wake up baby." John Doggett whispered in his girl friend's ear, Monica Reyes rolled over and opened her eyes slightly, "It's four am. We gotta get you home." John explained and Monica nodded but didn't move, "C'mon, the Rev isn't gonna like it too much if he finds out you was out the whole night with me."

This woke Monica up, she sat up straight, climbing out of John's bed and pulling on her jeans and his football hoodie. John laughed as the lyrics from 'Grease Lightening' flashed through his mind, lazily he pulled on his worn out jeans and old work shirt that had grease stains and was snug from too many rounds in the dryer. "God you take forever." Monica groaned as she was standing at his bedroom door with her shoes already on. John laughed and pulled on his cowboy boots.

"Alright Pretty Lady, let's get you home 'fore your Daddy sics God on me" John slid his coat on and ushered Monica out the door, his mother had taken up a third shift position at the Foundry and his brother just stayed out of the way. He started leading Monica to the garage towards his bike.

"No." She shook her head and pointed to the Blazer that had holes in the floorboard, "It's too loud." Monica explained and John nodded, the two climbed into the Blazer and John cranked the heat up as high as it would go.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout sellin' the bike." John told her as he turned down the pitch black back country road.

"What? NO!" Monica exclaimed, she loved the bike and she loved it most when John let her drive.

"Yeah. I mean we don't use it that often and I could make some money off it."

"And put it towards what?"

"This confounded thing called an education." John told her sarcastically and Monica shot him a look, "Or I could spend it on my amazin' girl friend whom I love very much."

"That's more like it." Monica said as she wrapped the hoodie around her tighter. John used his knees to drive as he pulled off his coat and handed it to Monica and Monica grinned at him through the darkness as she pulled it on. Pulling her knees to her chest on the worn out seat she watched the darkness fly by as the made it to the city. John turned off the high beams and rolled as quietly as possible into the parsonage driveway.

Monica went to slide off the coat but John stopped her, "Keep it." Monica smiled and leaned over, kissing him lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him softly.

"I'm be waiting right here soon as church is over." John promised her and Monica slipped out of the car and into the darkness. Finding the trellis she climbed into the unlocked window and turned giving John a thumbs up. John laughed quietly, backing out of th driveway and going home.

The next day at eleven fifty-five John Dogget pulled into Cornerstone Methodist Church, turning off the engine he reclined and waited. He heard the church doors open and smiled, climbing out of his truck he saw Monica come sprinting out of the church and into his awaiting arms.

"I missed you." She told him as she clung to his neck.

"I missed you too Pretty Lady." John told her and that was the truth, even though he had seen her not even eight hours before. It was like Monica was this part of him and without her, he wasn't whole.

"John Doggett, missed you in service today." Reverend Reyes said as he approached and Monica moved a few inches from him so her father wouldn't have an anuerysm.

"Yeah. Sorry, Reverend, over slept." John said trying to come up with a lie he hadn't used in a while. He glanced at Monica, who was trying had not to laugh, for some reason her father's inquiries always amused her.

"Right." The Reverend said, "Where are you taking my daughter today?"

"Out for lunch Sir." John said.

"Alright." The Reverend turned to Monica and kissed her forehead, "Home by seven." Monica nodded, but rolled her eyes as her father walked away.

"Home by seven." She mimicked after she climbed into the Blazer.

"Mon.. he just wants you to be safe." John told her and gave her a warm smile.

"I know. God, I feel like Ariel in Footloose." She muttered, resting her head on the window and smiling at John.

"If you're Lori Singer, that makes me Kevin Bacon.... I don't know how I feel about that." John told her.

"Hmm... Ok, I'm Rusty and you're Willard." Monica laughed and turned on the radio.

"Why do I have to be anything!" John sighed and rolled his eyes as Monica found and '80s station and began dancing in her seat.

"Cause I want to see Mulder teach you how to dance." Monica laughed over the music as John pulled into the Dairy Queen parking lot.

"You're in for it Monica Juliette." John said and Monica laughed, jumping out of the car and sprinting across the parking lot, John climbed out and chased her.

"Let's hear it for the boy, yeah let's give the boy a hand, Let's hear it for my baby, you know you gotta understand, maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my lover, one man show." Monica sang as John caught her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around, "John!" She squealed and giggled when John put her down.

"C'mon Pretty Lady." John took her hand and lead her into the restraunt. Monica grinned, she loved it when John called her 'Pretty Lady', cause she knew that John would never lie to her.

"I want the Chicken Quesidilla." Monica told him and John laughed, he knew that already it was what she ordered everytime they went to Dairy Queen.

"Go grab us a table." John said and Monica headed for the exit, "Not outside it's like twenty degrees out there."

"Well I have you to keep me warm." Monica told him with a grin.

"Not really, you got my Carhart." John teased and Monica snagged the corner booth. John came over a few minutes later, sliding in next to her, dividing their food. John had gotten the chicken strip basket and handed Monica his gravy so she could dunk her onion rings, "That is disgusting."

"I know." Monica laughed, "Hey there is Dana and Mulder." Monica pointed out their friends standing in the Sunday crowd line.

"Guys over here." John hollered and Mulder nodded, grabbing their trays, they walked over, "Sit. This place is too damn crowded."

"Mulder... did you go to mass?" Monica raised her eye brows, realizing Mulder was in dress clothes.

"Shut up." Mulder told her as he grabbed the salt, "Mrs. Scully was afraid my soul is doomed for eternal damnation."

"I think you're soul is hell bound after what I saw when I walked into your room the other day." John laughed, "Or should I say WHO I saw when I walked into your room the other day."

"DUUUDE." Mulder cried and Monica stomped on John's foot when she saw Scully looking sad.

"Hey Dana, guess what? I told John I felt like Ariel, he said he didn't want to be Kevin Bacon, so I told him he was Willard cause I want Mulder to teach him how to dance." Monica said and Dana's face perked up.

"That'd be a miracle cause Mulder can't dance." Scully told her.

"HEY! I got moves you ain't ever seen." Mulder said waving a fry around for effect.

"Oh really? I don't think the horizontal Mambo counts as a dance move." Scully snapped back at him.

"You wound me." Mulder said and placed a hand over his heart.

"You two play nice." Monica told them.

John laughed, he loved days like these and would miss them after graduation. There was something comforting about Sunday lunch with his girlfriend and his two best friends that put him in a good mood for the week. It set the tone for the week, almost unified them, kind of like their own church.

"So where you guys headed?" Mulder asked as they finished up their food.

"Ice Skating. I'm making John take me." Monica said and John's jaw dropped.

"Take pictures." Scully told her and girls shared a hug.

"Where are you guys headed?" Monica asked.

"Scully's house. We have to finish up that stupid Chem project." Mulder grumbled.

"If you would've done your part last week like I did, we wouldn't be stuck giving up our weekend." Scully elbowed him in the ribs as they left the restraunt, "Later guys." They called as they got into Mulder's truck.

"They're gonna get married someday." Monica said firmly as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Blazer.

"You're so sure of that." John told her.

"Yup. Cause I can read people. I'm magical, don't you know?"

"You're something that's for sure." John teased as he turned the key over.

"You keep it up John Jay Doggett and you're gonna be sleepin' alone tonight." Monica warned him, nearly every night since they were fourteen Monica would sneak out and end up at John's and return home in the wee hours of the morning.

"Fine, but ice skating? Really? PLEASE Monica." John begged.

"Fine you can chose. Ice Skating or shopping?" Monica asked, cocking an eye brow.

John swallowed hard, he hated shopping with a passion, but he couldn't ice skate, "Ice Skating." He closed his eyes, this was going to go bad. He knew that Monica could skate and way better than most people he had seen.

"Thank you John! Thank you!" Monica squealed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. John smiled, God help him, he'd do whatever it took to put a smile on Monica's face.

"Alright, buckle up and let's go." John said, pulling out of the lot and heading towards Cleveland, the closest City to their tiny town. It was a good fourty-five minute to an hour drive, but all Jasper Hollow had to offer was a Wal-mart, Scott's and Goodwill, so for movies, shopping and ice skating the teenagers often headed North to Cleveland for the day.

Monica fiddled with the radio as he drove, finally settling on the top 40 station, "Oooh I love this song!" Monica cried out as she turned up We The King's 'Check Yes Juliet'. John sighed, it wasn't exactly his kind of music, but if Monica liked it then he could listen to it. He laughed softly as he heard Monica singing along with it and saw her dancing in her seat. The song reminded John of them, how many times had they almost been caught sneaking out? John knew Reverend Reyes hated him, but Monica was a force to be reckoned with.

"John?" Monica asked looking at him as the song faded out.

"Yeah Baby?" John glanced at her.

"Do you think we'll last?" Monica asked, they had broken up and gotten back together more times than they could count since sixth grade.

"I think so." John took her hand.

"Good. Cause so do I." Monica smiled.

"Well I'll work really hard on making this work, cause I know how you hate to be wrong." John told her with a chuckle and Monica's jaw dropped, pretending to be offended, she dropped his hand, wacking his chest with the back of her hand.

"What are you implying John Jay Doggett?" Monica asked, crossing her arms.

"That my amazing girl friend, may be a little bit of a control freak."

"You know what, just for that, I'm not kissing you for the rest of the day." Monica told him, sticking out her tongue.

"Okay Pretty Lady, whatever you say." John chuckled to himself, knowing that wouldn't last very long.

"Ooh another good song." Monica exclaimed and John laughed as he got off the highway and headed toward the ice skating rink. His palms were sweating and his heart was in his throat as he pulled in to the rink's parking lot, he parked far from the rink, knowing he'd need the time to compose himself. Swallowing hard, he slid out of the cab and walked around to open Monica's door for her.

"Okay, I can't stay mad." Monica kissed him and John kissed her back, he would've by been happy standing there in the cold making out all day, but some Mom in a minivan full of teenagers was getting pissed because they were standing in a parking space. John laughed and pulled Monica by her hand away from the raging 'Mama Bear'. Hand in hand they walked into the rink and John swallowed hard when he saw kids way younger than him doing jumps and things you only saw at the Olympics. Monica raced towards the admittance booth, dragging John along with her. John paid for their entrance and skate rental. They sat on an ice cold bench, trading their shoes for the blades.

"What's taking so long?" Monica whined as she stood up, John was still lacing up his first skate.

"..nothing." John stuttered, as he finally managed to tie it and then grabbed the other one, this couldn't be that hard, could it? He pulled on the other skate, lacing it and standing up. He stood up, taking a step forward and fell from the awkwardness of his feet on blades.

"John?" Monica asked softly as she extended a hand and helped him up.

"I uh, I've never ice skated before." John admitted softly.

"Awe why didn't you tell me?" Monica felt bad.

"Cause you were so happy and I figured I could just fake it, but it's a hell of a lot harder than it looks." John told her and Monica's heart melted.

"Come on, I'll help you." Monica promised, she lead him slowly onto the rink and turned backwards, taking both his hands in hers, she slowly skated, pulling him along with her, "John, you gotta move your feet."

"I.." John couldn't finish his sentence as his feet went out from under him and he slid to the ice, pulling Monica down with him, "Oof." He groaned as Monica's elbows hit his chest.

"You alright?" Monica asked and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Maybe I should just watch." John commented as he stood up on shaking legs.

"No! Come On! I'll help you. John, it's just like rollerblading, 'cept you're on ice." Monica told him and John gave her a look, "Ok, so it's a lot slicker and colder, but it's the same concept." John sighed, he couldn't deny her anything. For the next hour and a half, John made it around the rink twice with much help from Monica and hanging onto the railing for dear life.

"We should head home." Monica said as John fell for what seemed like the one thousandth time.

"Yeah, I don't think my ass can take much more of this." John commented as he literally crawled toward the exit. Monica giggled and skated around him, exiting the rink to grab her shoes. When they finished turning in their skates, Monica whined, "John my feet hurt."

John rolled his eyes, knowing what she wanted, "Hop on." John told her and Monica giggled, running towards him, she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Supporting her knees with his hands, he walked back to the truck, "You hungry pretty lady?" He asked, it was around four thirty so they had a little time to kill before he had to have her home.

"I could eat." Monica said as she slid off John's back and climbed into the Blazer.

"Pizza good?"

"Sounds perfect." Monica said, she was smiling so hard her face hurt.

* * *

**A/N: To my knowledge, there is no Jasper Hollow, Ohio, so that's where they live. B/C I couldn't curse them to life in my town of Northeastern Indiana. **

**Thanks again to AndreaKayy, Teliko.X3, they rock my socks. **

**[and Crazy Lady, aka my mother, who will inevitably end up reading this].**


	2. Chapter 2

**God Love Her**

**Summary: 'Seventeen, we couldn't wait, to see where the road might lead'**

**Dedication: Brittney & Andrea for supporting my crazy cause. Lily for being Lily. And to my two amazing reviewers!**

**A/N: Alright, so not quite as popular as I had hoped, but whatev. I can deal with that. **

Monica Juliette Reyes sat on her toilet seat, three pregnancy tests rest in her hands, she bit her lip, her cheeks were tear stained. It was five o'clock in the morning, the only other person awake was her father, who was in his study writing next weeks sermon. Monica felt sick, different from the sickness she'd felt the past week, this was the sickness that came with knowing she messed up. Her parents would kill her, she'd be lucky if they didn't kick her out. She needed John, but had no idea how he'd react to this, they'd talked about the future, but avoided scenarios like this one.

Monica stood up, she needed to see John. It didn't matter how he reacted, all she knew was that she needed him and she had never needed him so much before. She stuck her tests in her hoodie pocket and wiped her eyes with a piece of toilet tissue. Slipping on her sneakers, she walked towards the front door.

"Monica... where are you going at this hour? What are doing even awake at this hour?" Reverend Reyes asked, he knew his daughter, she wasn't a morning person.

"I..." Monica sniffled, "I'm going to Dana's." she lied.

"Monica what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" She exclaimed, "Can I just go to Dana's please?"

"Alright." Reverend Reyes said, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy." Monica whispered and then stepped outside, shaking as the cold morning air hit her. She began the walk across town in her pajama pants and hoodie, her converse scrapping along the sidewalk, she hoped the cold would clear her head, help her find the words to say. The tears fell freely as she walked along alone. The cars passed her by, Jasper Hollow was a 'through' town and the old highway that ran through the town was often used when there was wrecks on the new highway.

"Monica?" Mulder's green truck pulled up along side her.

"Hey Mulder." She said and gave him a broken smile.

"Mon what's wrong? Get in." Mulder told her and reached over, opening the door.

"Can you take me to John's?" She asked as she climbed inside.

"Of course. Are you okay? Hurt?" Mulder asked.

"I'm fine." Monica said and wiped her tears on her sleeve, "I just really need to see John."

"Okay." Mulder said and turned down the road towards the Doggett house. They rode in companionable silence and Monica starred out the window as they drove. Mulder parked in front of the house and turned to Monica, "Hey, call me or Scully if you need anything, alright?"

"I know Mulder. Thank you."

"Sure. You sure you're alright?" Mulder asked softly.

"I will be." Monica gave him a warm smile, she leaned over and hugged him and then slid out of the cab. Mulder backed out of the drive and Monica gave him a sad wave. Her hands were shaking as she entered the Doggett household. John's mother wasn't off work yet and she knew that John was still asleep, she walked down the hall and opened John's door. She smiled when she saw his barefoot sticking out from under the covers, she walked over, pulling back the covers and climbing in beside him. Resting her head on his chest.

"Mon?" John asked groggily.

"I need you." Monica whispered as sobs racked her body. John pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest, "It's so messed up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered over again.

"Mon what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" John asked, panicking.

"I'm pregnant." Monica whispered and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"What? Are... are you sure?" John whispered, his heart almost stopping.

"Yeah." Monica reach into the kangaroo pouch and pulled out the tests handing them to John.

"Oh my god." John said, "We're gonna have a baby." John said and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are we gonna do?" Monica asked as she clutched his sleep shirt.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." John held her tightly.

"I can't..." Monica said, trying to convey her thoughts.

"I know. I'd never ask you to." John whispered as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Okay." Monica glanced at the clock, "I don't want to go to school today."

"Let's not. Let's just get out of here, just for today. Clear our heads. Figure this out." John whispered.

"Yeah." Monica wiped her tears with her sleeves.

John reached over and took Monica's hand, "I know that everybody is gonna have their own opinions, but remember the only thing that matters is you and me, okay?"

Monica nodded, "We can make this work."

"Yes. We can. I'm not gonna leave you and we aren't going to leave this baby." John whispered.

Monica nodded, "I'm so tired."

"You look it. Have you slept at all?" John asked her.

"No." Monica whispered.

"Sleep. I am gonna get Luke off to school, okay?" John said referring to his little brother.

"Mmkay." Monica said and turned over, falling asleep. John smiled, kissing her temple, he crawled out of bed and got dressed. pulling on pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. John left the room, walking across the hall to Luke's room.

"Luke, it's time to get up." John said and shook his little brother's shoulder. Since John's father had passed away several years ago and their mother worked full time, John and Luke were incredibly close. They relied on one another and John was Luke's father figure.

"Mmm, what time is it?" The nine year old boy asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Six. Mrs. Scully is gonna be here soon to take you to school. So get up, get showered, get dressed and I'll get breakfast ready." John told him, Luke's best friend was Charlie Scully and Mrs. Scully took the boys to school every morning.

"Alright." Luke groaned and tossed the covers back.

"Did you get your homework done?" John asked as Luke grabbed his clothes for the day.

"Yeah, yeah it's on the desk." Luke brushed him off as he walked in an almost zombie state to the bathroom.

"You'll thank me for this later." John called after him as he moved to the desk to check Luke's homework and placed it in the book bag. John walked to the kitchen and began to prepare a breakfast for three, John was a surprisingly good cook and he actually enjoyed it. He made French toast and bacon, he sat a plate on island for Luke.

"Is Monica here?" Luke asked, as he climbed up on the stool, freshly showered and dressed.

"Yeah." John shrugged.

"John Jay yous gonna be in trouble." Luke scolded his big brother, "Mama's gonna whoop you."

"Mom's not going to find out." John said as a command instead of a request.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Is Mon okay though?" Luke asked, Monica was his buddy who helped him pick on John, "She's usually gone by now."

"Yeah, she's fine. She just had a bad night so she's gettin' some sleep." John explained as a horn honked outside.

"That's Mrs. Scully. Go." John ordered and ushered Luke out the door, waving at Mrs. Scully from the porch. John grabbed the plate from the kitchen and carried it to his bedroom, he shook Monica's shoulder gently till she woke up, "Breakfast." He whispered.

"What is that?" Monica asked as she swallowed hard.

"French toast and bacon." John said and then stood up as Monica convulsed, "Are you okay?"

Monica shook her head and sprinted to the bathroom, sliding to her knee in front of the toilet she vomited. John cringed as he heard her through the door, it hurt him to know that she was hurting, "Monica, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but can you please just get that away from me. Far, far away?" Monica called back.

"Alright." John said and went to dispose of the remnants of breakfast.

Monica emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, "When's your mom getting home?"

"Soon. We should probably get out of here." John suggested, "We have enough time if you want to shower really quick." John told her and Monica nodded her thanks. Grabbing some of her clothes that she left there, she went to the bathroom and took a piping hot shower. The bathroom filled with steam and Monica sobbed while she showered, she was scared of what was to come, of what would happen. Monica turned off the shower, toweling off, she got dressed. She wore her converse, an old pair of obscenely worn out jeans and a hot pink Lady Warriors Soccer shirt.

"Hey. Ready?" John asked and Monica nodded, taking her hand and leading her out to the car. They climbed inside the blazer and Monica rested her head against the window as John drove.

"Where we going?" Monica asked.

"I'm not sure yet." John admitted.

"Sounds good to me." Monica whispered as she flicked on the radio.

"Mon, c'mon. you have to lighten up. This stress could end up hurting you or the baby. We'll be okay. Even if that means driving to Vegas and getting married right now and never looking back, we'll be okay." John promised her.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause, even though it's a little out of order, this is what I've been dreaming about since I met you six years ago." John admitted.

"You've thought about that?" Monica asked surprised.

"Of course. I always imagined us living in a big city, somewhere I could work for the PD and you'd be working at an art gallery or something like that. We'd have a big house and a couple of kids running around. Mulder and Dana would live up the road and we'd all vacation together and stuff like that." John explained.

"You've put a lot of thought into this." Monica smiled.

"Yes I have." John said as he pulled off the highway and headed towards a nature preserve, it was out in the middle of nowhere and had beautiful gardens and wildlife centers. He parked in the gravel parking lot and climbed out, walking around he opened Monica's door for her.

"So in these dreams, what's our kids names?" Monica asked, linking hands with him.

"I don't know. I always thought Sarah would be nice." John admitted.

"What about Serendipity? It means something like a 'lucky accident'." Monica explained.

"Really? Well that's fitting. Not for a first name though." John told her as they walked across the frosted wooden bridge and the ground crunched beneath them.

"Yeah. I want something that...fits." Monica said as they approached a play area near the wildlife center. The center wasn't open so they had the place to themselves. Monica walked over and sat on a wooden swing. John stood in front of her, resting his hands above her head, holding the rope. Monica looked up and him and John smiled, leaning down he kissed her slowly. Monica lifted her hands up and pulled him closer to her, she pulled away slowly, looking him in the eye, "Push me?"

"Of course." John said and walked behind her, pulling the swing back and letting go.

"I always liked the bible story about Elizabeth." Monica told him.

"Really?" John asked.

"Did you know Elizabeth means 'daughter of God'?"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"It's a girl thing, John. Let it go." Monica advised, "Anyways, Isabel is Spanish for Elizabeth. So if you take the first part of Isabel and the last part of Elizabeth, you get Isabeth. Which I thought was a pretty cool way of incorporating my Mexican heritage."

"We still have nine months to figure this out." John reminded her.

"I know, but I like thinking about it." Monica said as John pulled her to a stop.

"I like it too." John said and lifted her up, moving, he sat on the swing and placed her on his lap. His hands locked in front of her stomach, he traced his thumb over her shirt, "That's us."

"John, I'm hungry." Monica said a while later.

"Well I'm not surprised." John said and remembered she hadn't had breakfast and it was now lunch time, "What do you want to eat?"

"Cheetos." Monica said firmly.

"That's it?"

"Mhmm." Monica nodded.

"Alright, Pretty Lady, let's go get you some Cheetos." John said and they walked back to the truck. John headed back towards Jasper Hollow, pulling into the BP gas station, he ran inside, "Wait here." he told her. He purchased two bottles of Lipton iced tea, a prepackaged foot long, a bag of Cheetos and a ring pop. They sat in the car, heat on full blast and the radio playing, 'Come On Get Higher'. John took a deep breath as he finished his iced tea. Glancing over at Monica, he smiled. Her hair hadn't been brushed, it was curly and unruly, she was unsuccessfully trying to get the cheeto dust off her hands and jeans, she looked absolutely perfect.

"Monica?" He asked as he tore open the package to the ring pop, "I know this isn't what every girl dreams of. Sitting in the parking lot of a gas station and eating junk food, but I love you. I know that we don't do things in order and people probably think we're psychotic. None of it matters to me Monica. All that matters to me is you. And now our baby. I'm not doing this because your pregnant. Not wholly anyways. I know it's not a diamond ring, but I want to marry you and love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" John asked and looked her in the eye. They were both crying as Monica nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. A huge smile overtook their faces, John slid the ring pop onto her left ring finger, he leaned over and kissed her.

"We're engaged!" Monica squealed as they separated and John laughed, this moment was perfect, he wished that he could just freeze time. He opened his glove box and pulled out the camera he kept in the glove box. He held it out and Monica held up her hand, he kissed her cheek and snapped a picture.

They sat in a car for a long time talking, they discussed everything from their future wedding to what little Isabeth or Grey would be like. Where would they live and what they would do for jobs. They laughed and they cried and everything was perfect, sitting in the slowly dying blazer, listening to music and talking about everything under the sun.

At three pm they decided it was time to head back to Jasper Hollow when John's phone rang as he was taking the trash to the can.

"Hello?" John asked as he flipped his phone open.

"John...man.. it's Mulder, where are you?"

"I'm like fifteen minutes away from the Hollow, what's wrong?" John asked.

"Dana and I, we got out early because of testing today and uh, man we stopped by your house to see where you guys were. Oh man, Uhm. The cops are here. Luke's missing. He never got off the bus." Mulder explained.

"No." John whispered as the phone slipped from his grasp, shattering when it hit the pavement. His knees went week and he fell to the cold pavement. Monica got out of the Blazer and rushed over to him.

"John? John? John what's wrong?" Monica asked as she knelt beside him.

"Luke....Luke is missing."

**A/N: So thoughts? Did it completely suck? I know the proposal was corny, but I always think of John Doggett wanting to make an 'honest' woman out of Monica if they had a kid. And Quite frankly I think ring pop proposals are like, the cutest thing ever. As for Luke disappearing, I'm a drama whore!**


End file.
